nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bulgoria
Комунистическа Република Бългория Komunistička Republika Bugorska Communist Republic of Bulgoria |- |'Motto' |"Аз неща ярем!" - I don't want a yoke! |- |'Languages' || Bulgorian, Surbian, Turug. |- |'Capital' || Sofija |- |'Largest City' || Sofija |- |'Population' | 6.7 Billion |- |'Government Type' | Communist Multi-party Parliamentary Semi-Dictatorship |- |'Nation Type' |Communist |- |'National Animal' |Wild Cat |- |GDP | $44 trillion |- |'Currency' - Code | Lev (L3) |- | Internet TLD | .bu |- | align=center colspan=2 | Economy Stats: NSEconomy |- | align=center colspan=2 | Bulgoria is a member of Soviet Union |} The Communist Republic of Bulgoria is a colossal, safe nation, ruled by Nick Sturm with an even hand, and notable for its compulsory military service. Its hard-nosed, cynical population of 5.662 billion are ruled with an iron fist by the dictatorship government, which ensures that no-one outside the party gets too rich. In their personal lives, however, citizens are relatively unoppressed; it remains to be seen whether this is because the government genuinely cares about its people, or if it hasn't gotten around to stamping out civil rights yet. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, socially-minded government stops and the rest of society begins, but it concentrates mainly on Defence, although Education and Healthcare are on the agenda. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Sofija . The average income tax rate is 100%. Private enterprise is illegal, but for those in the know there is a slick and highly efficient black market in Book Publishing. Strategic bombers are being converted into preschools, the public health bureaucracy is wrapped in miles of red tape, the commercialisation of highly deadly weapons has instilled Bulgoria with a very polite populace, and citizens are known to cast their votes by flipping a Lev. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Bulgoria's national animal is the Wild Cat, which is also the nation's favorite main course, and its currency is the Lev. History The history of the Bulgorian nation has come a long way. Bulgoria, as a state, was founded about 1300 years ago, in 684. Losing its independence some 400 years later, the Bulgorian and Slavic tribes that formed the nation united and occupied vast portions of land from the Procopian plains to the Kalturk mountains. After the end of World War 2, Bulgoria had its independence finally restored after centuries of slavery to the Turug Empire. The world powers however, installed a militarist government which ultimately lead to the economic downfall of the new state, thus starting a bloody 12 year long Bulgorian Civil War which ended in 1991. After the end of the Civil War, Nick Sturm, head of command of the Fatherland Front became the leader of the newly found Socialist State of Bulgoria. He and his party have ruled the country since the end of the conflict, being democratically elected several times since. Under Sturm's rule, Bulgoria's economy has exploded into development, with a lot of the old facilities being modernized, new ones were constructed and organized. Production of all sorts has sky-rocketed in contrast to the military state that Bulgoria was before the revolution. Investments and developments in Social Welfare, Education and Healthcare have provided the Bulgorian people with never before seen care and devotion by the government to their well being.